Clara Veracidad
by Derkez
Summary: Rukia descansa a salvo tras el combate librado contra la bount Yoshi. Al despertar, se da cuenta de lo que en realidad aconteció y, a raíz de ello, comienza a rememorar sucesos pasados.


_Sí, vuelvo a rondar por aquí. Hace ya su tiempo que no subía algo, y siempre es buena excusa cuando es al día especial de alguien. Debo de decir que este pequeño escrito lleva mucho tiempo empezado, y no fue hasta hoy que lo acabé. Siento que algo le falta, mas no logro desentrañar el qué. No obstante, espero que cumpla su cometido y se del agrado de esa persona especial, así como de aquellos que leéis._

_El relato se sitúa en el capítulo 94 del anime, en la saga de relleno de los Bount._

**Nada de Bleach me pertenece, la correspondiente propiedad recae sobre Tite Kubo**.

* * *

**Clara Veracidad**

No se removió, no se quejó. Las sombras que vedaban su visión, aquellas que le impedían captar todo, se disiparon en un momento. La luz del sol, agonizante por aquél entonces, le molestó los ojos. Pero ella ni siquiera parpadeó. Sus ojos se habían fijado en el frente, en el techo de una cuidada casa, por lo que podía observar. La inconsciencia en la que había estado sumida le había impedido saber en qué lugar se encontraba. En aquél momento no podía recordar nada, únicamente, observaba.

Giró su rostro hacia uno de los costados, del cual los haces lumínicos, por entonces de un tono anaranjado, casi rojizo, entraban sin pudor alguno por aquella puerta abierta. El exterior de la habitación en la que se encontraba no era más que un jardín, perfectamente cuidado, y en el cual se armonizaban todos los componentes, quienes quedan teñidos por el delicioso tono de la luz solar.

Unos segundos nada más le bastó para examinar el lugar. Reconocía aquél paraje. Había tenido la oportunidad de pasear bajo esos árboles y sentarse junto aquél estanque en otras ocasiones, aquellos mismos que otrora fueran mecidos por el toque de un viento que entonces no se presenciaba, sino que calmo, imperceptible, se presentaba. Aquella era la casa de los Kuchiki. Su casa.

Como si el apellido de la noble familia fuera el desencadenante que necesitaba, los recuerdos acudieron fugaces a su mente. La había rescatado de aquella pelea que se había vuelto en su contra. Él, de nueva cuenta, había sido su salvador.

Giró el rostro hacia su costado derecho en el que le pareció captar algo por el rabillo del ojo. Un cojín había allí abandonado, justo al lado de dónde ella reposaba. Por un momento se preguntaba para qué estaría aquello allí. Hasta que, en un impulso embotado de curiosidad, estiró su mano para tocarlo. Un extraño calor aún se podía percibir en aquella tela.

Un pequeño atisbo de emoción asomó a sus ojos, al contemplar una evidente realidad.

Byakuya había sido quien velara su sueño mientras ella permanecía en la inconsciencia. Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa quiso mostrarse en sus labios, mas nunca vio el exterior. No deseaba causarle ninguna molestia a su hermano y eso era lo que precisamente había estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo. Lo había visto entonces en su manera de actuar distante, ¿no?

Aún recordaba de manera vívida lo sucedido cuando estuvo condenada por entregar sus poderes de Shinigami; las imágenes de Byakuya salvándola de la muerte estaban grabadas a fuego en su corazón, tanto, como aquellas palabras que le revelaran el verdadero motivo por el cual él había procedido de semejante manera. Siempre había pensado que por un recuerdo antiguo ella había sido incluida en el clan Kuchiki, porque ella tenía la vívida estampa de la difunta Hisana, aquella que otrora fuera esposa del líder de la noble familia.

Conmocionada se había sentido al desvelar la verdad, al ser consciente de los motivos por los cuales Byakuya la había sobreprotegido de peligros, de posibles ascensos de rango; y, a la vez, también la había abandonado a su suerte.

Entendió la amarga y cruel lucha que su él debía de haber enfrentado. Y le dolió el hecho de haber llegado alguna vez a reprocharle en mudas palabras, a través del miedo que sus ojos destilaban cuando lo veía cerca, antaño, por haberla adoptado si en verdad no sentía ningún aprecio por ella. Nunca se había atrevido a hacer semejante acusación con palabras; el respeto era algo muy fuerte que ella sentía hacia él.

Retiró la mano de aquél cojín y volvió su mirada hacia el techo de la estancia. Deliberó un momento, antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose atrapar por sus pensamientos. No deseaba que Byakuya clamara venganza por lo que le habían hecho. Había una sido una desastrosa batalla por su parte, porque aún no había adquirido de nuevo sus poderes de Shinigami. Todavía se encontraba muy débil. No obstante, sabía que el momento estaba cerca, sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para volver a tener sus facultades plenas, para demostrar se verdadera valía.

Quizás entonces fuera ella la que salvara a su hermano de una situación adversa, si así lo estimaba oportuno el discurrir de los acontecimientos. Pero lo que tenía seguro, era que lucharía, por Ichigo, por sus propios ideales, por acabar con la locura que Aizen había maquinado desde hacía años atrás y tantas amarguras había sembrado en el camino.

Y, sobre todo, por la relación que había llegado a comprender que mantenía con Byakuya; por ese incomprendido sentimiento de afecto que antes, incluso ahora, no podía ser expresado, pero existía, en realidad.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
